Six Small Suicides
by Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno
Summary: Just as the title says, this features six suicide oneshots. First three are Gamma, Lal Mirch, Viper. The second set will come soon. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KHR.

This will be a series of six oneshots. They will come in sets of three at a time.

* * *

She's lost now.

My princess, Uni-sama, that is. When she became boss, I was reluctant. Why would a child take over the throne of the ancient Giglionero family? But, all doubts when I saw her. For, when I looked into her eyes, I found the only thing I was missing. Hope.

Her eyes, exactly the same as her mother's. Dark, and shining with wisdom ,even though she's only a child. And her smile. Blinding, yet it makes you grasp the reality of the world.

My beautiful lady.

She was taken away from me, by that man. When he took her into that room, he did something to her. When she walked in, her eyes were so calm, and filled with self-confidence and hope.

But, as she walked out, the only thing left was an empty shell. Her smile... her eyes... our hope... Gone, in a matter of minutes.

The Giglionero became the Black Spell. Inferior between the two parts of the despicable Millefiore.

What meaning is there in such an existence? Fighting for your worst enemy?

He could crush me any time he wished, with his power. Yet, he did not.

That's how low he thinks of me. That damn supreme commander of Millefiore. But I will not be ignored. I'll awake the princess even if I have to die for it.

So, come, my gun, my friend. Accompany me to my last endeavour. As the bullet goes through my head, her image floods my mind.

Here lies Gamma, proud Giglionero officer.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

I am a failure.

I was always fully determined to give my life for my duty. When I was chosen to be one of the seven, I accepted at once, ready to take the burden on my shoulders.

But I never knew the fear and uncertainty that haunted my heart. Until I saw his face, on the way to the cave. His smile, and his warm blue eyes remain in my thoughts ever since. He had selfishly decided to take my share of the curse.

I have no idea what went wrong that day, but I ended up incomplete. A failed version. Probably my punishment for thinking I could get away, even for a second.

However, I did not feel bad about the curse. The only thing I cared about was Colonello, and how he was. But, as fate never liked me, or any of the seven, I never met him again, until he died. Or better, died after taking someone's place. Again.

His selfless nature inspired me to teach him, and gradually grow a bit closer to him. However, I never got to tell him what I truly felt. I just let life flow, till it was a bit too late.

Now that the ones behind his death have been murdered, and the non-trenisette has been neutralized, I have no further purpose. Besides, my body has been eaten up by the radiation, and my soul has been worn out after all this fighting and killing.

When I said that if Colonello wasn't there, I would be dead by now, I was entirely serious. He was my only hope. Comforting me when no one else could.

But, his words and his touch are long gone now. The only thing left is a blue pacifier and a headband I always hold on to.

Well, it's time to let go. I've held onto my memories for too long. Whispering goodbye, I placed the handgun to my temple, and fired. Here lies Lal Mirch, the incomplete Arcobaleno.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn them all.

They always had something to hold onto and look forward to. All six of those hopeless idiots. None of them stopped to think, and when they did, reality struck them so hard, they quit thinking altogether.

Pathetic cowards, all of them. When the curse was casted on us, they kept their connections, continued to cling to hope, disregarding what we were all fated for. We are pain. We are destruction. We are despair.

And they just continue to ignore it. Trying not to drown in self-pity, all those lazy fools, never tried to get out of our pitiful condition. But I will. If only I were in Lal Mirch's place. I would give up everything just for that.

Every single one of them was meant to stay trapped in their illusion of happiness. After all, they are destined to be high, watch the earth from above without worries. While I, the mist, am the closest to earth, and separate one side from the other.

No, I will not be engulfed by the urge to relax! I must continue trying. I can't afford to slack off. Unlike them, I have money to collect, a job and many annoying colleagues to deal with, and a curse to break. Time is money, and I can't waste any of it.

Stay idle you fools, I'll fade away trying.

And what irony, I am the one to give up in the end. I'm glad that I could control how I died. Finally free from repulsive fear. As I crawled to that blonde idiot, I smirked. Then, taking out a storage box, I pulled off one of the objects that caused all my suffering off his chest and sealed it inside.

Our opponent cursed loudly as the box disappeared. At least I stopped those fools without a hint of insight from taking over. It would be devastating, having such people ordering me. But, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Here lies the accursed Viper, indigo Arcobaleno.


End file.
